


Yuri!!! On Icicles

by Serendipityandsnowflakes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipityandsnowflakes/pseuds/Serendipityandsnowflakes
Summary: Assorted drabbles based on Viktuuri. Spoilers for Episode 11's cliffhanger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I knew I had to write something after the major cliffhanger. I don't have a lot of faith that this is what's going to go down, but it was comforting to write and know that our two lovebirds are going to be okay no matter what!

“After the final, let’s end this,”

Viktor can feel the anxiety rise in his chest, but he pushes it back down, forcing himself to stay calm. As he takes a shaky breath inward, he feels the weight of the ring on his finger. It only calms him slightly. _I didn’t come this far to lose you now._

“What do you mean Yuuri?”

His voice comes out a lot smoother than he expects, but he supposes it’s helped by how calm Yuuri looks, hands perfectly folded in his lap, one grasping his phone.  

“I can’t even begin to express how grateful I am for everything,” Yuuri begins with a blush, and at last the tears begin to form at the edges of his eyes. “After last year, I thought the only direction I had left to go was down. Then, you came into my life and changed everything.”

He sniffles, and lifts his hand up to wipe away the tears. “You made me so happy, Viktor. You’ve made me feel so incredibly loved.”

“Yuuri…I don’t understand.” Viktor reaches out to caress Yuuri’s cheek. “You know that I’m not mad about the quad flip, right? It **was** fully rotated and you’ll be able to make up the points in the free skate…”  _I’m babbling, but I just don’t know how to deal with you crying in front of me Yuuri… Why are you using past tense?_

“Viktor, I’m not finished.”

Yuuri places his hand on Viktor’s, and the Russian is afraid of Yuuri pushing him away, but instead Yuuri leans into it and sighs. A good sign, right?

“I thought for a long time that I could learn to love being the one who took the Viktor Nikiforov away from the skating world. But I can’t anymore.”

Viktor’s breath catches in his throat.

“So whatever happens at this final, afterwards I’m retiring and I want you to return to the ice.”

Viktor looks at Yuuri for a second, and he lets out the breath, leaning his forehead against Yuuri’s.

“Thank god,” he whispers.

Yuuri removes his hand from Viktor’s to petulantly push the Russian back. “What did you think I was going to say? I saw the way you were watching and Yurio and Chris and I knew…oh god, Viktor are **you** crying?”

Yuuri had never once seen Viktor cry in the 8 months they had spent together.

But now, his once idol and now lover, is sobbing, repeating thank god, over and over again. Yuuri was dumbstruck until his anxiety kicks in. _Oh god what did I do wrong?_ His hands fly about every which way as he begins a tirade of “I’m sorry Viktor I didn’t know this would upset you! I just thought that you missed the skating world! I wanted to give you back! Was this the wrong time to bring this up? I’m sorry!”

They remain like that for a few beats until Viktor finally brings Yuuri in a bone-crushing hug towards him. “Y-you don’t have to apologize, Yuuri. I just thought that you were breaking up with me.”

“What?” Yuuri’s voice sounds genuinely confused, muffled into Viktor’s chest. “No no! I love you!”

He feels Viktor freeze against him, then grip him harder, tears staining the Japanese man’s t-shirt. “I…love you too Yuuri.” Viktor holds Yuuri until he regains his composure and his breathing returns to normal, and the Russian resumes his original position, looking contemplative. “So you think I should go back to skating?”

“Yes,” Yuuri affirms. He wants to question Viktor’s emotional display, but he’s afraid of making Viktor cry again. His heart could only take so much. “Or at the least coach Yurio with Yakov, your coaching skill is wasted on me.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor begins to lecture, but he knows there’s no arguing with Yuuri when he had his mind set on something. _Someone’s stubborn like their coach…_  

“I realized while watching him perform. Yurio wouldn’t have choked on the quadruple flip.”

Viktor purses his lips. 

“I don’t regret taking the risk, but the way I felt when the skate ended…I just don’t think I have the temperament to continue with a career in skating,” Yuuri finishes, his voice sounding distant. “I’ve gotten this far, and for me, that’s enough. Yurio’s senior career is just beginning. And Phichit was phenomenal…I want to step away so that they can shine.”

Viktor places a finger to his lips. This is a lot to take in. “Very well. It sounds like you’ve thought this through. But I don’t want you to say anything to the press until after the free skate when we can discuss this further without the stress of imminent competition.”

Yuuri nods, and Viktor’s smile is bittersweet.

“At that time, I will also make my own decision. Until then, I don’t want you to think about it.”

He leans forward to place a chaste kiss on Yuuri’s lips.

“Get a good night’s rest. I want to discuss the short program and our plans moving forward for the free skate in the morning.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
